In a Cartesian coordinate system (X, Y, and Z directions) a payload held by a supporting platform may be subject to motion in various directions. For example, an occupant positioned upon a vehicle seat, an occupant positioned within a wheelchair, or an occupant located within a neonatal incubator, may be subject to motion in up to six degrees of freedom, including translation and rotation about each of a roll, pitch, and yaw axis. Due to lateral accelerations during steering the vehicle, the payload often experiences disturbances when a vehicle attached to the platform travels around a corner. In particular, disturbances as a result of cornering acceleration can be especially dramatic when the corner is traversed at a sharp angle, or the vehicle is traveling at a high rate of speed. Similar disturbances may be experience when the vehicle accelerates in a forward direction, or stops (e.g., brakes).